


For My 'Everyone'

by chberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (but), :(, No Romance, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ryoma Hoshi deserves the world, and you're wondering what it is, but kaito is a lad, chapter 2, just interactions, kirumi did a baaad thing, kirumi in a crisis, kirumi is my fav, kirumi just did a bad thing, she doesn't regret the thing she did, shuichi doubts himself, tell you what she did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chberry/pseuds/chberry
Summary: What is more important to her? The innocent people who need her? Or the bonds she has forged with the 13 remaining students?Kirumi Tojo makes her choice.
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma & Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi & Everyone
Kudos: 16





	For My 'Everyone'

Kirumi stared down at the colorful tablet in her hands. _The most important person to Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, are all the citizens of Japan._

She couldn't wrap her head around it. Her? The Prime Minister? But... no. On second thought, it made sense.

Kirumi had been working for the Prime Minister for _months_ before she got the call. Giving advice here and there and cleaning up the building, nothing unusual. But the man had fallen ill. His physical and mental health weakened, but not enough that he couldn't appear in public. So in the end, Kirumi had taken over: filling out all his paperwork, writing his speeches, keeping in contact with domestic and foreign adversaries. Work piled up, but she was content. She mattered.

And now, she was trapped in a fortified birdcage. While her people were suffering, _dying,_ Kirumi had been relaxing, making meals for her fellow students, cleaning up after them. Everything seemed so trivial in the light of this new information.

And Monokuma was asking who she valued more. 125 million people? Or 13 Ultimates, who she'd only known for a month. No matter how much she had liked them, no matter how close she had gotten to them, the answer was clear.

-

Ryoma looked up at Kirumi with wide eyes. Two black holes peered into her soul. Empty. Blank.

"You have a reason to live." He stated calmly.

"Yes. This matter is of utmost importance."

"I..." Ryoma paused. "It's admirable, seeing everyone around you, full of hope and will."

"You've given up?"

Ryoma shook his head before turning his back and crouching down. "I'm gonna clean up."

-

The cleanup was finished, the preparations made. Unfortunately, the inner tube had fallen into the pool, but surely her classmates weren't bright enough to see anything of it. A sad smile tugged at the corners of Kirumi's mouth as she lay in bed. It would be her last day at the school, and her classmates last day on earth. She almost felt bad.

Never again would she hear the others bicker at the table after she prepared breakfast for them. The scent of freshly cooked meat and vegetables wafting in from the kitchen, Tsumugi commenting on how great of a cook Kirumi was. The cosplayer often commented on how plain she was, but Kirumi assured her on multiple occasions that she was just as eccentric as many others in the school.

Never again would she be sweeping the entrance to see Kokichi chasing Kiibo or Kaito around the courtyard, the former laughing devilishly while the others yelled in joking agony. Kokichi was a mystery, and the one she was most worried about. He had a talent for lying and seeing through others' lies, so the upcoming trial would be her biggest obstacle yet. Kiibo was always optimistic, retaining his faith in humanity and in his fellow students. Kaito was like a leader, in a way, although his many ideas were foolish. He brought everyone together, almost following in Kaede's steps.

Never again would she catch Shuichi walking to the late pianist's lab aimlessly, lost in the depths of his own mind, forcing Kirumi to nudge him out of the way of an obstacle before receiving a quick apology.

Never again would Maki call upon her as she stood guard over her research lab, ordering Kirumi to bring her sustenance in the most blunt yet kind way possible.

Never again would she witness Tenko egging Himiko to show her her magic, encouraging the girl and telling her she was worthy. Although on the outside, Himiko displayed indifference, Kirumi could tell that she appreciated the semblance of stability.

Never again would she converse with Kiyo about his interests, with him interrogating her about her interactions with powerful and average figures alike. He showed a keen interest in human behavior, and although Kirumi herself didn't understand it, she respected his efforts all the same. 

Never again would Gonta approach her and politely ask if she needed help. It was endearing, even after she reassured him that she was okay, he still kept her company because watching her could "help Gonta become gentleman!" Gonta knew how to lift everyone's spirits with only his calm airhead nature.

Never again would she pass Miu just outside her lab where she thought no one could see her. Kirumi felt bad, seeing the girl curl up on herself, doubt herself. She tried to keep a strong, even demeaning image in front of her peers, but seeing Miu broken down was refreshing.

Never again would Angie accompany her to her next place of business, talking her ear off trying to convince her to accept 'Atua' into her life. She would ask Kirumi what she lived for, responding that "serving Atua is like your want to serve others, no?" The girl was insightful, trying to pull her strings this way and that. Her tenacity was admirable.

And never again would Kirumi ever have another talk with Ryoma Hoshi. They had only run into each other a few times, and few words were exchanged. But he had the most meaningful words. His thoughts on existence were the epitome of logical with an added touch of mysticism. Yet he had willingly given her his life. He had turned his back on the world and prepared himself as a sacrifice for her citizens. For that, Kirumi was eternally grateful. She held him in her highest respects, and she would never forget about him.

Kirumi couldn't help but wonder if she would miss them. After she got out, their sacrifice would be honored in the public eye. She would make sure of it. She would not let their deaths go to waste.

So what was that ache tugging at her heart? Of course she had felt regret at not being able to protect Rantaro from his demise, and pity as Kaede's plan to catch the mastermind fell through. But this? This was different. Was it... guilt?

Whatever it was, it was too late. Kirumi sighed before closing her eyes.

-

Kirumi drew a steady breath. "I will admit myself. Yes. I killed Ryoma. However," her eyes flickered out at the crowd in front of her, "if I tell you why, you all will regret what you have done."

Kokichi frowned. "You seem like a bona fide killer to me. What reason could you _possibly_ have that would make us all feel oh so terrible?"

"Please Kirumi," Tenko pleaded, "I care about you a lot. We all do. So... please."

"Very well. I shall consider this a final request from you all."

Kokichi smirked. "No more lies, _mother dearest."_

"Of course." Kirumi sighed. "Your deductions were correct. The reason I killed Ryoma was because of the contents of my motive video."

"I see. So you went against our little agreement and switched videos with someone." Kiyo squinted at the maid.

"Aw, man! After I tried so hard to stop you guys from doing anything stupid! Fess up, who traded videos with her?" Kokichi pouted.

"That will not be necessary. Nobody ended up with my motive video but me, its intended recipient."

"You bastard!" Miu pointed at Monokuma. "I thought everyone's was switched!"

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" The bear replied.

"Don't bullshit me, you know what I mean!"

Monokuma's tone hardened. "No, I'm serious. What's all this about 'switching motive videos'? Unless..." He turned towards the Monokubs, fire in his red eye. "You kiddos messed up again?!"

A chorus of replies resonated from the three bears. Monokuma commented on how cute they were and they continued bickering amongst themselves. Kirumi continued.

"I suppose you all should watch my video. Then you will understand why I went to such drastic measures."

Kirumi handed her motive video to Monokuma after getting his attention and the nearest monitor buzzed to life.

"Alright! Back by popular demand, it's the motive video! Who's the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado... Kirumi Tojo! The Ultimate Maid! With clients in politics and finance, this elite maid is renowned for completing any request. One fateful day, she was suddenly summoned by one of her most influential clients—the prime minister. The prime minister had a request of utmost importance. He requested that she use her talent as the Ultimate Maid to serve her country. He asked Kirumi to "make this country great again," and transferred all his authority to her. No one suspected that the prime minister's new secretary was secretly running the country... And over time, she became the de facto prime minister! She is driven by the belief that her citizens are the most important people in her life. Oh, and while we're on the subject of those important people... An unfortunate event shall befall those vermin and sheeple. What event, you ask? Why don't you find out yourself!"

"This is all true, though I only remembered upon watching the video myself."

"Oh-oh no!" Tsumugi gasped. "Kirumi had that whole responsibility by herself?!"

Tenko looked on the verge of tears. "Wh-what have we done?"

Kokichi was bawling, although his tears were quite obviously false. "Oh noooo! We all voted for her and the country will fall because of us!!"

Shuichi reached to the top of his head before remembering his discarded hat.

"B-but surely, Monokuma isn't powerful enough to ruin an entire country?" Kiibo speculated.

Monokuma chuckled, louder into a cackle, until he was roaring. "You doubt my power? I can show you right now!"

"If what he's saying is true, then..." Maki trailed off.

Himiko grimaced weakly. "We really messed up..."

The students mumbled amongst themselves before Gonta raised his voice.

"Gonta not know much," he started, destressed, "but Kirumi important to many people? Then Gonta want to be blackened instead!"

Kirumi looked up, not realizing she had her head down. _A chance._

"Y-yeah!" Kiibo trembled. "If Kirumi has a whole country relying on her, I'd gladly give myself up to ensure her safety!"

Tenko nodded in agreement, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Did I really make the wrong choice? Pursuing the truth like that?" Shuichi wondered aloud, his voice weak, his breathing shallow.

_They're agreeing. This is my chance. I can escape alive. I can save everyone now. This is a turn for the better._

"Now hold on a second!" Kaito bellowed, punching the air. "You can't just give up so easily! Look at me." The chatter ceased, and Kirumi let her eyes crawl Kaito's figure. He was standing tall, unwavering. _Oh no._

"You can't just put a price tag on your lives! Just because Kirumi has an entire country relying on her doesn't mean you are less worthy to live! Your worth depends on your family, your friends, shoot! I'm your friend, right? And I think your lives are all equal! So don't put yourself down, just because you think Kirumi deserves to live more than you. I believe in you. And you need to believe in yourselves. You need to believe your own worth!" He turned to face the detective. "Right, Shuichi? Don't doubt your self. Remember what Kaede told you?" At the mention of his late friend, Shuichi uncovered his hands from his face. "She told you to find the truth, no matter how painful it was. Find the truth, and survive! That's what you need to do. So don't cover up the truth, just because you are feeling unsure."

"Uh oh, Kirumi!" Kokichi whistled. "It seems like your plan to trick us into sacrificing ourselves was stopped by Mr. Atro-stupid over here! Whaddya gotta say to that-?"

Kirumi scowled sadly. _How do I get out of this situation?_

"Kirumi... tried to trick us?" Tenko looked up with pleading eyes.

"No... Gonta not believe... Kirumi so kind...!" The insect-lover shuddered.

Kiibo stared with disbelief. "Kirumi, did you really?"

Kirumi looked away.

Kokichi let tears from his eyes. "I can't believe mom would do this!"

Miu scoffed. "Mom? Yeah, no fucking way. Bitch lied to us!"

"Please don't call her that." Shuichi muttered.

Kirumi let in a shaky breath. "It doesn't matter any more. Your opinions on me might have changed, but that doesn't change the facts. I cannot die. I must not die, for the sake of my country. Everyone is relying on me!" Panic edged its way into her voice. She stepped away from the podium and ran. Away.

**Author's Note:**

> an actual thing I wrote:  
> [hnn this is bad ówò I’m the kiwwer but I have a countwy to sewve and oh no! ùwú you can't kill me I'm the pwime ministew òwó]


End file.
